Liquid Illusions
by SetsuntaMew
Summary: A collection of one shots and drabbles revolving around Zexion and Demyx.
1. Trapped in the Closet

**Liquid Illusions**  
by SetsuntaMew

Oh yeah, I'm starting _another_ fic. But it's not a full one. Rather, it's a collection of one shots and drabbles for my claim at kingdom100 on LJ. It's Zemyx, of course.

Anyway, the idea for this one came to me at about 3 in the morning when I had almost fallen asleep, so I just went to sleep and hoped I'd remember what I wanted to write in the morning. Sadly, the important part? Yeah, forgot that, so it's not so good. But I wanted to write something, so yes. Title is from the incredibly hilarious series by R. Kelly. Why? Because I'm bad at titles and my brother thought that it would be amusing.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

_Theme 057 – Annoyance_

Zexion glared up slightly at Demyx, annoyed. He'd just been minding his own business when the sitarist had been running through the halls, screaming about being chased by Larxene. Demyx had seen the door to the closet they were now located in. Zexion had, unfortunately, been standing in front of said door. Thus, he'd been dragged into the closet as well.

This was over an hour ago. Larxene had probably since forgotten about whatever Demyx had done to annoy her. They were still in the closet though, as Demyx hadn't been thinking beforehand and had forgotten that the closets in the Castle That Never Was had automatic locks. These locks were, of course, on the outside.

Another fun fact about the Castle's closets- they were ridiculously small. There was not nearly enough space for Demyx and Zexion to have any personal room. Instead, Demyx was up against one wall and Zexion only had a couple inches between the blond as he leaned against the other one.

It was all just a simple annoyance, an occurrence that was nothing out of the ordinary for Number IX. Zexion had come to expect these things. They'd be found hours later, and the day would proceed normally. Then Demyx leaned forward, presumably to reach for something, and changed everything. He seemed to be having a problem finding it, as he began squirming around. Zexion froze, not comfortable with the position they were in.

"Demyx, stop it," he said.

Demyx did _not_ stop, instead, he leaned even farther forward as he continued to wriggle around. Zexion's breath hitched as Demyx's leg brushed against _that_ place, mentally cursing.

"Demyx," he began, annoyed at the slightly strangled tone his voice had taken on. "Stop."

"Just a little further," Demyx replied, sticking his tongue out in frustration and laying flush against Zexion as he twisted some more. Zexion groaned quietly in annoyance and Demyx ignored it, completely oblivious to what he was doing to the older Nobody. Zexion stood stock still for another moment, silently willing Demyx to _get off_ before he did something drastic.

Demyx instead continued, tilting his head to get a better look at whatever it was that he was searching for. Zexion stared at Demyx's neck, resisting the temptation to...well, he wasn't going to think about what he wanted to do; he was just going to stand there and think of something else.

Then Demyx brushed up against him _again_, and Zexion lost the last bit of self-control he had. He slammed the blond against the opposite wall, fingers twining in his hair to pull him down for a needy kiss. Demyx gasped in surprise and Zexion deepened the kiss, tugging him even closer. Demyx wasn't fighting this; rather, he rested his hands on Zexion's waist to keep them close.

Despite their lack of hearts, Nobodies still need to _breathe_ at some point. Zexion pulled back slightly, breathing heavily and trying to catch his breath. Demyx was simply staring, questioning his elder's actions.

Zexion smirked. "You were being an annoyance," he answered. "Next time, learn to listen when someone tells you to stop."

"If that's my punishment, I don't think I want to."

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

So, what do you think? I _did_ write this back in December, but I never got around to posting it here. Review if you like :D


	2. Youthful Friendship

**Liquid Illusions**  
by SetsuntaMew

I was originally working on theme number fifty-eight, but it died about halfway through. Whoops. So, I decided to leave it alone until I could get the inspiration back for it.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

_Theme 008 – Young_

When Zexion was young, before he became a Nobody, before he was an apprentice, and before he even knew of the darkness that permeated every heart, he was simply Ienzo.

He was a brilliant child, reading everything that he could get his hands on. Throughout his schooling, he was always head of his classes and constantly working ahead to learn more and more. Ienzo always had the answers and wasn't shy about sharing them. It was this quality that helped him acquire an apprenticeship with Ansem the Wise despite being younger than the others.

But before his schooling began, before he discovered his love of reading and learning, Ienzo wandered Radiant Garden.

His parents worked all day and left Ienzo to do whatever he wanted. They couldn't afford a babysitter and, even though he was only six, they allowed him to take care of himself. Ienzo decided that he would make this time useful and used it to explore the world.

It was during one of these walks that Ienzo met Myde.

Myde was everything that Ienzo was not: klutzy, obnoxiously loud, and incapable of staying on one subject for more than a few minutes. He ran when Ienzo preferred to walk and acted on impulse when Ienzo observed and carefully considered. Had it not been for their chance meeting, Ienzo probably would have never given Myde a second glance.

But they _did_ meet, and that was the important part.

Ienzo had decided to investigate Rising Falls that day. He'd woken up early enough to pack himself a lunch and set out, determined to figure out just _why_ the water rose instead of fell. It was at least an hour long walk if he made good time, so he set out as soon as possible.

Upon arrival, Ienzo carefully climbed the stairs down until he was on the large middle platform. He had just begun to get his notebook out of his bag when he heard someone address him.

"Hey! Can you help me here?"

Surprised, Ienzo turned to look around, trying to discover where the voice was coming from.

"I'm hanging from the edge over here! I could use a hand!"

Finally spotting someone gripping the edge of the platform, Ienzo hurried over to help them up. He wasn't the strongest boy, but he was able to pull them to safety.

"Thanks!" the boy said.

"You're welcome," Inezo answered, looking him over. He appeared to be about his age, with dark blond hair and brilliant green eyes.

"I'm Myde!" he said, enthusiastically shoving his hand at Ienzo, who raised an eyebrow.

"Ienzo," the silver haired boy replied, shaking the offered hand.

"It's great to meet you, Ienzo! What are you doing out here by yourself?" Myde asked.

"I'm studying the falls," Ienzo replied. "What are _you_ doing here?"

Myde ran a hand through his hair, looking somewhat embarrassed. "Well, I got separated from my babysitter and decided to explore! And then I accidentally got too close to the edge and fell off, and then you saved me!"

"Well, that's nice. But I'd like to get back to doing what I _came_ here for, so I'll see you," Ienzo said, turning his back on Myde and walking back to his discarded bag.

"Hey, hey!" Myde exclaimed, running after him. "Would you like to do something more fun than that?"

"No," Ienzo answered. "This _is_ fun."

"For you, maybe, but it's pretty boring for me! Let's do something else!"

Ienzo sighed. "No, I'd really like to do this. Could you leave me alone?"

Myde looked dejected. "But...it'll be boring if I'm just by myself! Come back and do this some other day," he whined.

Ienzo finally relented. "Look, I came here to study these falls. If you _really_ want to, you can stick around and help."

"Thanks!" Myde exclaimed happily. "Just tell me what to do!"

From that day onward, the two were almost always together. Myde continued to break away from his babysitter in order to follow Ienzo around. All through their childhood, they remained close friends, despite their opposite personalities. Myde brought Ienzo out of his shell a bit and Ienzo managed to calm Myde down a bit.

All in all, they were quite content in the calm of Radiant Garden.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Ah, yes. I love writing Myde and Ienzo; I think that they're awesome. I'll probably follow this up later on, but I'm not sure. Oh, and reviews make me smile! I have finals in two weeks and I take all the happiness that I can get :D


End file.
